


Might Drive Me Crazy

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Concert, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to a Def Leppard concert and they run into someone unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I’M SORRY FOR THE LATE PREZZIE, WHOVILLE, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!
> 
> Made a [playlist](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/MDMC/90191438) though the main songs here are Pour Some Sugar on Me, Hysteria, and Love Bites. None of which belong to me, of course.
> 
> Thank yous at the bottom, but I gotta give an extra smooch to Calli and her amazing beta'ing.

The Doctor peeked over Rose's shoulder, his lower lip jutting out when the TARDIS scrambled the words on the screen with nonsense symbols that had no rhyme or reason. He felt at an extreme disadvantage when his two best girls got together. It's like they were plotting against him (they probably were). He'd allowed Rose to use the monitor to look for the next place she'd like to visit. He was quite proud when she learned how to use the different keyboard settings to search through the ship's data core. She now held billions and billions of years and planets' information in the palms of her hands. There was no one he'd trust more than her.

Suddenly, he heard music playing. It started off low and was a bit unclear, even to his sharp ears. The volume rose and he caught a verse.

_(What do ya want) What do ya want_  
 _(I want rock 'n roll) Yes, I do_  
 _(Long live rock 'n roll)_

"Def Leppard!" he crowed, his body automatically dashing around the console, preparing to direct the TARDIS to a concert in the 1980s. 'Late 1980s,' he decided. Then he paused, stretching his upper body to look at Rose around the time rotor. "Wait a minute! You called me a punk once for trying to take you to an Ian Dury concert. What does that make you?" He pointed accusingly.

Rose fluttered her eyelashes. "It makes me, me." With a smirk, she spun on her heel and walked away into the corridor.

"Where are you going?" he whinged.

"To get dressed, of course. I need appropriate clothes!" she replied over her shoulder.

The Doctor grumbled something about humans and females not changing their silly notions throughout the centuries. Then he remembered the other times Rose had dressed up for their era adventures and now couldn't wait for her to come back. He could swear the TARDIS was laughing at him. Eyeing the console suspiciously, he made sure the coordinates were set properly before starting his dance around the console. He wanted to land before Rose got back so he could peek out and make sure they were where he meant to bring them.

Half an hour later, the Doctor walked up the ramp, hands stuffed in his pockets, with a smug smile on his face. He'd landed them exactly where he wanted. Sheffield, England. Earth. 17th of September, 1987. The concert was already underway in City Hall, but so far only the opening acts. Sounded like it might be the last ones; L.A. Guns, if he wasn't mistaken.

He'd just been pondering whether or not to hunt down his blonde… _companion_. Just companion. He shook his head. 'What is taking her so long?' he wondered, but just as he was about to go look for her, Rose emerged from the single hallway. His jaw dropped and he stilled, eyes roving over her.

Rose (with the TARDIS's help, of course) had selected a black micro mini that hugged her upper thighs and hips and wore pink tights underneath. A thin, light pink blouse with an off-the-shoulder sleeve and little studs decorating the neckline covered her upper body. The Doctor noticed that there were no bra straps visible and he gulped, his gaze falling to her chest before he darted them to her toes. When he saw her black converse decorated with pink stars and laces, he grinned.

She pushed a few strands of her hair back, the colourful plastic bands she was wearing sliding down (or was that up? He really was having a hard time focusing) her arm, and revealed thin gold-plated hoop earrings. She'd done a few French braids, directing them to the left and gathered the rest of her blonde hair in a ponytail so it rested on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked, tongue poking out and mischief in her eyes.

The Doctor shook himself before straightening up. "Yep!" He popped the p and waggled his brows.

Opening the TARDIS door, they could easily hear the music from outside City Hall and Rose turned to him, gleeful. "You did it!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" He sniffed, faking annoyance.

She threw her head back and laughed. Digging into the Doctor's coat pocket, Rose pulled out a pack of gum. She grinned before grabbing a stick from the pack, unwrapping it, and bringing into her mouth. He couldn't help but stare as she chewed it slowly, quickly shutting his jaw as she turned to him to put the pack back and looping her arm through his.

He felt her body vibrating with excitement. If the large grin on her face wasn't enough to tell him she was looking forward to this, the way she bounced excitedly and shifted next to him definitely was. He did his best to fake ignorance when her breast grazed his arm.

By the time they made it to the entrance, it sounded as if the band had just made it to the stage. The music and loud cheering from the audience practically shook the place. Even the Doctor, who was trying to maintain a façade of indifference started bobbing his head to the bass of _Stagefright_. _Rock! Rock! Till You Drop_ was playing by the time they past the security entrance thanks to the psychic paper.

They made a beeline to the bar where he ordered two ales. While he waited for the bartender to serve their drinks, he felt an odd tingling sensation in the back of his mind and almost gave himself whiplash looking for the source. Finding nothing, he grabbed their drinks, handing one to Rose and chugging his down in a few gulps. He immediately regretted it, spluttering about cheap beer. The Doctor pouted when she laughed at him, eyes dancing as she took a sip of hers. He metabolised the measly liquor in less than thirty seconds and threw the cup into a half-empty bin (cups littered the floor from where others must have missed the trash or simply had dropped them without a care). He felt Rose take his hand and followed along as she led him through the crowd.

He never took notice of a pair of intrigued blue eyes looking after them or the owner of said blue eyes following along a few second later.

The Doctor stayed about three metres away from the pair, just close enough to observe them, but still far enough so they wouldn't see him. What was it about this pair that attracted his curiosity so? He and Ace had just found an alien who had disguised himself as a band roadie, in charge of setting up equipment and testing it before the bands went up on stage.

It turned out that he was trying to plant a transmission signal for a slave trade. His group had thought no one would miss humans who came to these 'reckless' nights. He and his assistant had stopped him and dismantled the device before it could be activated, of course. Ace had done a very good job of knocking him out, not that he'd ever tell her that (no need to encourage her violent streak). Now, all they had to do was go to Reyhui where the slave trade headquarters were.

However, Ace had since been sufficiently distracted. It annoyed him, but there was nothing he could do once she made up her mind. He'd been ready to head back to the TARDIS to wait for her there when he'd felt an odd distortion. He wanted to make sure that the Reyhuit was the only one they'd sent here. When he'd spotted the couple, he knew there was something rather odd about them. If only he could figure out why they felt so _familiar_.

Before he knew it, the Doctor had been getting closer, the crowd moving this way and that, somehow leading him closer and closer to the blonde woman. There was something about her that… He'd been so focused on the puzzle that he became unaware of his surroundings and, quite suddenly, he was directly behind her. Someone in front of the woman backed into her; in return, she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She turned around, reaching out to touch his shoulder in apology. When she touched him, he felt a zap and there was a sort of current that flowed through his entire being. It wasn't like an electrical charge, like when the TARDIS got stroppy and decided to punish him. No, this was more profound, deeper and much more relevant than his nerves simply telling him he was being electrocuted. This was on an emotional level, the likes of which he'd never felt before, and if he were being quite honest, it scared him to death. A look at her face revealed that she felt it too.

A different sort of feeling came over him and he looked behind the blonde to see her partner looking at him, eyes dark and stormy. He gave the taller man a stern look, but it didn't stop the suited man from approaching them.

"Rose," the tall man addressed the young woman. "Might I introduce you to the Doctor. My seventh self, to be more precise."

'Rose, what a lovely name,' he thought, a bit dreamily, before his rather large, Time Lord brain caught up to what the skinny man had said. He really should leave. Knowing one's future was never a good thing, but… He looked at Rose. It didn't stop him from _wanting_ to know more.

Rose looked at both of them, mouth gaping slightly, but eyes filled with an understanding that unnerved him.

'So, she knows about regeneration, does she?' He contemplated her silently and couldn't help but feel impressed with a dash of horrified when she questioned the appearance of Reapers. What was he up to in his future that had Rose worried for their arrival?

Turning to his future self, he took in his eventual body and frowned. 'A bit pretty, this one.' And stupid, if Rose was worried about those Time Parasites.

"No, we don't have to worry about them. As long as _he_ and I don't touch, or if he _leaves_ , we'll be fine." He hoped so anyway and tried to resist the urge to rub the back of his neck, lest Rose get suspicious of his uncertainty.

"Ace is around here somewhere. Made a few friends. I'm not leaving without her." The Doctor stared at his older self, chin raised high.

"Did you at least make sure she wasn't carrying any Nitro Nine?" He waggled a thin finger at him and the younger Doctor very much wanted to break it. Was that considered masochism?

"Which companion is this?" Rose wondered aloud.

The Time Lord raised a dark brow and looked at the brown-haired version of himself. Companion… that was an interesting word. He'd never thought of his assistants as such, but…on Rose… He mused. 'On Rose, 'companion' is very applicable.'

As the future Doctor explained to Rose who Ace was, he saw her eyes brighten in recognition. Obviously, she knew about his past assis- _companions_. He wondered what had caused him to open up… It was very obvious to him who was responsible for it.

"Are you sure you don't have better things to do? I'm sure the Old Girl is feeling lonely by now." The taller man straightened up to tower over his shorter self.

He watched Rose roll her eyes and go back to paying attention to the concert. Obviously, this was normal behaviour because he didn't miss the teasing smile that played on her face.

Without another word, the two Doctors stood on either side of her. Soon after, the shorter Doctor felt tiny droplets fall on him and looked around to see that the whole audience was being showered with the building's sprinkling system. Everyone cheered, but it was cut off in a matter of minutes. Someone must have caught the culprit (he only hoped that culprit hadn't been Ace).

The band and their equipment were safe in their alcove stage so they continued playing. Nose wrinkling at the safety hazard, he witnessed a few people slipping and falling. He was surprised they hadn't stopped the concert altogether, but safety issues were more lenient in this era and it wouldn't surprise him if things like this happened all the time. Turning back to his future companion, his mouth suddenly went dry and his respiratory bypass kicked in when he stopped breathing altogether thanks to the sight before him.

The drizzle had made Rose's clothes cling to her like a second skin. His primary focus was only on the gorgeous woman before him, wisps of blonde hair sticking to her face, shirt and tights becoming a darker pink, black skirt clinging tighter than it had before (and he didn't understand how that was possible). His blue eyes traced the curves the wet shirt now revealed and he could just make out the back strap of a bra.

The band began playing a new, loud song (they were all loud, really), but this one seemed very popular judging by the noise from the crowd. They could almost drown out the music, really, and he didn't know which was worse. However, it all became background noise as he stared, hypnotised by the blonde beauty moving to the rhythm of the music. She was one with it, her exuberance obvious.

His hearts started beating erratically to the thumping of the music. The Doctor would have found it odd had it not felt so _right_. He noticed her grin at the brown-haired version of himself and watched as _he_ grinned back before she went back to looking at the stage. A small bubble of jealousy came forth when he noticed others looking her and he wondered how he was able to handle it in the future when he was barely managing to control himself now.

He looked closely at his future self and knew _he_ was utterly entranced by the swerving of her hips (not that he was any better), yet the shorter Doctor still managed to witness a human male approaching Rose. He could just make out the boy asking her for a dance and saw her shake her head. His eyes narrowed as he watched the boy's hand aim for her wrist and, before he knew it, he'd stepped in. "Sorry, my dear boy, but the next dance is mine. Actually," he grinned when he saw a smile playing on Rose's face, "all of them are."

The human male scoffed and turned to Rose, giving her a 'Is he serious?' face.

Rose simply raised a brow, her head tilted as her smile turned into a smirk.

The young man made a face and shrugged, walking away to find a willing partner.

A slower song began drifting from underneath the fingers of the musicians and the singer began crooning.

_Out of touch, out of reach, yeah_  
 _You could try to get closer to me_  
 _I'm in love, I'm in deep, yeah_  
 _Hypnotised, I'm shakin' to my knees_

The Doctor gave her a little bow and she rewarded him with a smile that warmed him as surely as the two suns on Gallifrey did. His hearts continued their rapid beating when she took his hand and his breath hitched when he brought her closer, placing his hand on her waist.

_I gotta know tonight_  
 _If you're alone tonight_  
 _Can't stop this feelin'_  
 _Can't stop this fire_

He could feel his other self's eyes boring on his back, but he paid him no heed. If the Doctor felt anything like what he was feeling now in the future, soon _he_ wouldn't be able to stop himself. He could feel it, on the very edge of his mind, the barest hint of _want_ and _need_ so desperate and it should surprise him, that he would become so attached to the human woman in his arms. Whatever his future might bring, he could only find peace in that he found her along the way. Rose's very being gave off waves of compassion and strength. He already knew that she was enough, would always be enough, to get him through anything.

"You know, you once refused to dance with me." She broke through his thoughts and he gave her his full attention.

"Now why would I reject a dance from a pretty girl?" He made sure the way he rolled the r's in 'girl' would make her think he didn't believe her to be just _any_ girl.

"I dunno. But I had to play up your jealous streak in order to get one." She smiled teasingly.

"Me, jealous?" The Doctor faked astonishment, but he knew he could be quite the possessive bastard. Already, he did not want to let her out of his sight and he wondered how he was going to let her go, even if it would be to a future him. A tongue-touched smile from her had him using all of his self-control. He could feel her taut nipples rubbing him through her thin shirt made almost transparent by the short 'shower' and his own wet clothes. A slow fire spread throughout his being and he _had_ to put it out before he went out of control.

He had to resist, he did. He knew if he had one taste of her sweet lips, he'd never be able to let her go. Well, obviously. His eyes slid to his future self and the way his brown eyes were overtaken by his pupils. His gaze returned to the wet blonde and, licking his lips, he was startled when he realised she was also being affected. He could understand her attraction to his future self (he really was rather pretty), but himself? _Now_?

He tried to occupy himself with other thoughts. A look at his taller self had him grow curiouser and curiouser about his relationship with Rose. His brown-eyed self's posture was relaxed, but the eyes never lost their stormy glare. The Doctor tried not to look, he really did. Knowing one's future was dangerous. There were things one could change and others one couldn't. He'd always been a curious man, though. His mind skimmed his own and he gasped when he felt his defences were barely there. He pulled out immediately, but not before he felt an ice-cold loneliness. A loneliness that had eased somewhat since meeting the young blonde currently in his arms. But she would never be able to replace it wholly. He would never ever ask that of her. He returned the smile she graced him. They would be alright. 'We'll make it work somehow.' He was sure they would.

He wondered if it'd be homicide or suicide if he succeeded in killing his past self. Only some sense of decorum for Rose's presence kept him in control. That, and he'd probably make a disaster of the timelines. Probably. He thought it wouldn't be worth the effort to find out, though.

Instead, the Doctor finally decided it was his turn for a dance. He gave his shorter self his best Oncoming Storm look, but he simply rolled his eyes. He was ready to snatch Rose away from _him_ when his younger self leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she giggled. The block on his memories was still in his mind, so he didn't know what his past self had told her. Just as he was about to make a grab for her, she turned around and presented him with a glorious smile, all sunshine and tongue. He took in her clothes clinging to her figure, this time able to view her front.

She was most definitely wearing a bra, a strapless one at that, but it must have been quite thin, for her dark aureolas were very apparent, nipples hardened from the cool water. Her ponytail had come undone and strands of blonde hair were plastered on her face; tights clung to her legs closer still, if that were possible. His breath hitched as he took in her eyes, darkened just as surely as his were. The Doctor extended his hand to her and she tilted her head, faking contemplation. She shot him a smirk and turned to press her lips against those of his Scottish-accent self before taking his hand.

Even with the dimmed lighting, he saw the pale, round cheeks of his younger self turn a shade of pink that he was sure was not flattering at all, but his attention was quickly diverted back to his companion. Rose's eyes had darkened she'd danced and chatted with his previous self. He had seen this look on her face before. Sometimes he would catch her looking at him like that out of the blue, other times it was the result of one of their flirtatious tête-à-têtes. Other times still, they were darkened with the thrill of adventure and the adrenaline coursing through her. She would turn to him and grin coquettishly, teasing him about how he enjoyed making her work up a sweat. Most recently, he'd seen it after giving her a thorough snog, showing off his mad skills, but always pulling back before it could become more.

Whatever _this_ was now, wasn't a show. Not anymore. They were at a point of no return and the Doctor had no idea what he wanted. No, he knew what he wanted. He wanted that darkened gaze looking at him from below: on his bed, or her bed, or her above him, or side-by-side, making her work up a sweat in a completely different way than they usually did.

For a long time, he'd known that if he ever had the opportunity to make love to her… It might just drive him on the wrong side of barmy. Or was that the right side? She already drew him towards the edge. What if he were to finally let go? Touch her the way he had dreamed and fantasised about since 'run'? Once that line was crossed, however, he knew that there would be no looking back. Was he really ready to dedicate his _entire_ self to Rose?

Coming back to the present, he could see the beginning of hurt in her luminous eyes and realised his hand was limp in hers. Wanting nothing more than to keep that light going, he gripped her small hand in his, fingered twined together. They were the perfect fit. 'They always fit,' the stray thought emerged from somewhere in the back of his mind. He pulled her close to him just as the band reemerged for an encore (when had they left?). A slow tune began playing and he smiled crookedly when the lead singer began the song by telling the crowd: " _If you've got love in your sights, watch out, love bites_." How true was that? Was it _really_ worth it?

The Doctor's eyes focused back to his previous self and watched as _he_ raised a brow before walking away. His past self walked towards a past where he would suffer major losses even before the Time War would take place. His hearts clenched in remembrance, but he was soon brought back to the here and now when he felt Rose sigh, her breath warming a spot on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her fully he held her as if she were spun glass, grip light, his hands travelling no further than her waist. He'd held her much closer and tighter than this before, when they hugged or when they cuddled on the sofa after a trying adventure. However, he'd never been _this_ close to giving himself away completely. He'd been fighting a losing battle all this time and he was ready to give in.

_Love bites, love bleeds_  
 _It's bringin' me to my knees_  
 _Love lives, love dies_  
 _It's no surprise_  
 _Love begs, love pleads_  
 _It's what I need_

Rose was all he needed. The universe could go to hell, but as long as he had Rose Tyler with him, holding his hand, he would be okay. He'd be more than okay, really, he'd be brilliant. He also wanted more, however, and it was now or never.

The Doctor removed one of his hands from her waist and brought it up to cup her face, gently raising her head up. His hearts clenched once again before he exhaled and began to beat rapidly, as if they'd finally been given a jump start. He bent his own head down to be closer, their breaths now mixing together.

She looked at him questionably. "Doct-"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to her and took advantage of her gasp by thrusting his tongue between her plump lips, enticing hers to play with his. Their surroundings washed away completely as they simply continued to sway to the music in their head. Lips, teeth, and tongues skimmed, nipped, and licked at one another, not always in the same order because that would be quite boring. The Doctor and Rose were not boring people. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through them, same as it did with any new adventure, but this was also more. She tasted of ale, with a hint of sweetness from the gum she'd been chewing earlier.

They parted simultaneously, the hand still on her waist squeezing lightly, a question on his lips. Before he could utter a word, however, Rose pulled him back down. He groaned, his body tensing as he tried to control himself, his fingers twitching around her waist. He wasn't going to be able to control himself much longer. Practically tearing himself away, the Doctor grabbed her hand before uttering one word, "Run."

That was easier said than done, of course. They weaved through the audience as fast as they could, but not fast enough for him. Nor for Rose, he noticed, as her grip on his hand tightened and loosened in frustration repeatedly. Finally out of the building, he breathed in the fresh air, opposite of the staleness and humidity from inside. He didn't dare turn back to look at her, afraid that he'd change his mind, afraid that _she'd_ change her mind, afraid that they wouldn't be able to control themselves and he'd pull her right into a darkened alley and have his way with her. Instead, he drove forward, slipping his key out and turning it in the lock before pushing his way into his home for the past nine hundred plus years.

Blue eyes observed as the couple made their way into the blue box.

"Professor, are we leaving yet?" an annoyed Ace spoke. She'd obviously been enjoying herself with the group of people she'd met even if the music wasn't exactly to her taste. It was alright enough, but the Doctor was sure that she'd enjoyed the mischief they'd gotten up to more. He was also quite sure he had her to thank for the earlier waterworks.

Even from this distance, hidden in an alley, he could see the determination of his future companion/friend's eyes and felt assured that Time would bring him to the woman who was beauty incarnate, inside and out, eventually.

"Yes, come along, Ace. We have much work to do." Blocking his memories would be his first priority after his companion had gone to bed and his hearts ached at the thought. 'Someday,' he comforted himself. Someday he'd have everything he wanted and more.

It wasn't until the Doctor and Rose came right up to the console that Rose finally tugged on his hand and made him turn around to look at her. Her body thrummed with energy and when she saw his brown eyes overwhelmed by his dark pupils, it took a lot of self-control to not simply throw herself at him. If he didn't do anything soon… Smirking, she decided it was high-time she brought the matter into her own hands.

She walked up to him, shivering slightly at the intensity with which he followed her with. Grabbing the lapels of his coat, she pushed it off him, satisfied when he helped her shrug it off. She then took a step back and crossed her arms to slip her fingers into the edge of her shirt to pull it off. The stiffened shirt peeled right off and she threw it at him. It landed right where she wanted: on top of his gorgeous hair that was sticking on end, thanks to her hands.

When the Doctor removed it from his precious hair, he looked at it, then at her, baffled. Her tongue slipped out between her lips and she took another step back.

"So, I'll just be in my room, getting cleaned up. If, you know, wanna have a cuppa later." Her fingers danced along her sides, making their way up to her chest, where the satin bra barely hid her from him. The plastic bands covering almost half her arms swayed playfully. Rose tilted her head and shot him a challenging look. Without waiting for a response, she turned around and headed into the corridor. As soon as she'd stepped in, she heard him lunge for her, shirt landing on the metal ground, and she took off running. The TARDIS presented her with a door just as she felt the Doctor close in on her. Turning the knob and pushing it open, she laughed in surprise when deceptively strong arms scooped her up. She felt his enthusiasm and turned to see a manic grin taking over his face, yet he was still careful when he deposited her on her- no, wait- ithe/i bed. This wasn't her room.

Taking in her surroundings, she realised this almost-barren room belonged to the Doctor. Other than the usual furniture one would find in a bedroom, it was devoid of anything personal. The only way she could tell it was his was by the opened wardrobe revealing various brown, pinstriped suits and different coloured oxford shirts. The sheets underneath her didn't even ismell/i like him which didn't surprise her since he rarely slept anyway. Well, that was something that would soon change and the lights flickered once before dimming once again. She pressed her lips to hide a grin, knowing the TARDIS agreed with her. Using the few seconds the Doctor looked up, curious as to what his ship was communicating, she bent down to untie her laces and tug her shoes off. The sound of the chucks hitting the floor had him turning his full attention back at her.

Down to her tights, knickers, skirt, and bra, Rose backed into the bed, eyes half-closed as she peered at the still fully-clothed Doctor. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking ready to pounce. Suddenly, his body relaxed and he tilted his head in contemplation while his gaze raked across her body. Casually, his hands made it to his waist where his trousers were secured by a belt. Her eyes fell to his hands when he unbuckled and yanked the leather strip through the loops with unparalleled speed. Breathing became a task when he teasingly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, reaching a hand inside to adjust himself. Bringing her eyes back to his, she inhaled sharply, lungs expanding to take in some much-needed air as a thrill rushed through her, dampening her knickers further. She bit her lip and spread her legs invitingly.

It seemed to work, for the Doctor was upon her in an instant. His lips attached themselves to hers, his teeth doing the nibbling for her as he settled himself between her. His tongue came out to play, soothing the sharper bites before he set out to explore her warm mouth thoroughly.

Unlike earlier, his hands and lips travelled _everywhere_. He nipped his way across her jaw, licked behind her ear and groaned at the taste, making her shudder in return. Carefully, he removed the large hoop earrings, tossing them aside. She craned her neck and saw that they'd landed right on the edge of one of the nightstands. Rose saw a smug smirk before he leaned down to suck over her carotid artery. She was sure he'd left a mark and the very thought of everyone seeing the dark mark later pleased her very much. She would make sure to pay him back in kind.

His fingers dipped into her bra, which had already slipped down during their game of cat-and-mouse. He focused in on her nipples and she moaned at the loss when they travelled to her back. She arced up and with a flick of his deft fingers, her bra was loosened and pulled off. Hands skimmed over her hips, squeezing her bottom. She rubbed herself over his pinstriped thigh, overwhelmed by the actions that she'd desired since at least "I'm so glad I met you". However, she didn't like the fact that, while she was half-naked, he still had all his clothes on. She pushed on his chest, her heart clenching when she saw the hurt and doubt in his eyes. Leaning up to distract him with a kiss, she twisted herself and had him on his back. Grinning in triumph, she began to work on the buttons of his shirt and made a growling sound when she came upon another shirt (his Henley).

She slid down to his thighs and gave him a stern look. "Off, now." It wasn't a request so much as a demand and Rose hummed happily when he obeyed, his eyes darkening further. Her own gaze zeroed in on his plump, lower lip. She made a little noise of disappointment as it disappeared once he removed his Henley iand/i vest after the oxford. 'How many layers can one man wear?' she thought in exasperation. Once his chest was bared to her, however, all thoughts ceased and she had to remind herself to breathe.

The Doctor's chest was lightly dusted with hair and her hands automatically came up to touch, her curiosity always getting the better of her. Except, here in his room, there was no danger of anything. Well, except maybe of imploding from sheer want. She giggled internally, but moaned aloud when lips came around her nipple and she felt hands travelling down to her bunched up skirt, going under the hem to the edge of her tights. Rose wondered if she should feel upset when she heard them tearing and decided she didn't give a damn once his fingers were dancing over her knickers. She thrust towards him, wanting nothing more than to feel him in her, his fingers, his tongue, his co-

Rose gasped, head falling back as a single digit thrust into her, his mouth now paying attention to her other breast, and his other hand twined in her blonde locks. He was murmuring into her chest and she felt the vibrations all the way down to her core, adding to her slickness as he continued sliding that single finger in, out, in, then back out. She was amazed at how close she was to an orgasm, but it shouldn't surprise her that much. She always seemed to be tittering to the edge around him. Now that she was finally with him, like this, in his arms… There was no place she would rather be. She felt herself getting closer and closer… Then, his finger was gone and her world tilted as she was pulled down to her side to lie next to her Doctor. She should feel annoyed, frustrated even, but all she could declare was, "Mine," voice breathy but assured.

"Yours," he confirmed. "Mine?" He pulled her closer to him, if that was possible.

She placed a kiss on his chest. "Yours," she said firmly.

With that, he was back between her legs, pulling the remains of her tights, her wrinkled up skirt, and her silky knickers off of her. She helped him along by pulling the bracelets off of her and Rose cocked a brow at him, staring at the very noticeable bulge in his trousers before bringing her gaze back to his.

It was his turn to smirk and he backed off the bed. She steadfastly refused to look down when she saw his arms flexing as he removed his trousers. Though she kept her self-control and didn't look, she would swear he hadn't had any pants to remove (later, in a storage unit, hiding for their lives, she would find out she was right). They continued to stare at one another, brown-rimmed eyes staring at brown-rimmed eyes. Rose wondered who would break first. She wanted him. Badly. Did he want her as much as-

Tonight would squander much of the doubt either of them had. He came upon her once again. Lips crashed together, tongues entwined, hands explored and took advantage of the bared skin, bodies ground together, his head teased her lower lips before he was finally, _finally_ inside her. She felt his muscles tense, her hands gliding on his back as he held still. She was sure he'd heard her gasp tinged with a hint of pain (it'd been quite awhile and fingers only stretched so far). Rose clung to his shoulders, legs wrapping around his hips as he pulled out and thrust back in. They groaned simultaneously as her inner muscles welcomed him back and tightened around him. She missed him as he left and rejoiced when he came back, body humming as he played her like she was the most precious instrument he'd ever held.

Everywhere he touched, he elicited a reaction from her: a squirm, a laugh, a groan, a thrust, nails bit into his back, a breathtaking snog, a wiggle when he found a well-hidden ticklish spot. Hip movement had slowed down a bit, becoming more languid. However, as soon as her thumb had grazed across one of his sideburns, he began gliding in and out of her at a faster speed once again. His strokes became harder and a couple of fingers came down to her clit. She bit her lip and purred appreciatively when his tongue came to sooth her injured flesh.

"Don't hold back," he commanded.

Somehow, she became slicker with those simple words. She was surprised at how quiet he'd been throughout their… activity. Oh, he was very vocal, but said relatively little. It was the fact that they were the first words he'd spoken in awhile along with _that_ tone… She fluttered around him, meeting him thrust for thrust. His pelvic bone further stimulated her clit and she screamed her completion. Rose refused to let go of her grip on his hips until he groaned her name when he too finally came undone.

His body became boneless as his angles pressed into her soft curves. She didn't mind one bit. It seemed to take the Doctor a great deal of effort to push himself off her and she cuddled closer to him once he finished battling with the sheets, pulling them over their cooling bodies. He kissed her shoulder and Rose giggled when he seemed unable to help himself as he licked the salty sweat off her.

"You drive me crazy, you know. Always have. Since 'run'. And I think I may have gone further over the edge." To prove his point, the Doctor rubbed his already hardening length against the plump cheeks of her bum.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to stare at him. "Already?" she inquired, astonished.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you won't be able to get rid of me." He turned her to her back and kneeled between her legs, mouth hovering over her as his thumbs spread her to his view before his tongue took full advantage.

A fire had been started and they were going to burn, burn, burn. It was a flame that would continue to the ends of the universe.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to Calli and Foxy for helping me with a set, making my music life even greater, and for encouraging me through this fic in time for Whoville’s birthday! Thanks to Aaa, Spooky, Karu, Cara, and Hollonsy as well for help and encouragement!
> 
> A shout-out to Kk for helping me with the formatting. *snuggles much*
> 
> This scratches out my 'time travel' square for [my trope card](http://silverlunarstar.livejournal.com/97775.html).
> 
> Also, Rose's outfit can be found [here](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/13/f2/d4/13f2d4e120d272c8aaf97cd09752a677.jpg), though the colours of the skirt and blouse are reversed and she's not wearing any eyeshadow, warmer-things, plastic glasses, or watch. Though I shouda made her wear glow-in-the-dark nail polish, dammit. Lol. Oh well, next time.


End file.
